Ongekidou Kagura
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: After waking up from a mysterious dream, one that she cannot remember, Asuka decided to head up to the woods until she is attacked by mysterious creatures. Then, she is saved by a Oni called Hibiki who practices the art of Ongeki! Who is Hibiki? What is this Ongeki Art? And what in the world are Makamou?


**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Senran Kagura…**

**THEME 1: The Art of Ongeki!**

"_Look! Look at what you've done! All of my brothers, all of them! They're all dead because of you!" roared a man wearing a purple suit that seemed to act as second skin. On his hands he wore a pair of red gauntlets with silver bands on the forearms, silver straps on his chest, silver ankle and wrist bands, and a red belt around his waist with a buckle that had the Taiko symbol on it. There were three disks hanging from his left hip while the right had a tuning fork attached as well. His head is purple with a faceless opaque visor with red markings, silver horns on the head, and a golden face ornament of a demon on his forehead. This is Hibiki!_

"_The same could be said for all of my comrades, too! And it's because of your kind, not us, you!" argued a woman wearing a sleeveless green colored Gi with a pair of red hakama. Around her waist is a green sash that a long white cloak-like fabric with red markings. Protecting her forearms are red armed guards that has gold accents, and underneath it all is black bodysuit. Her face is concealed by a mask leaving her brown eyes and her long black hair tied in a ponytail bare._

_Not being able to take the sight of each other anymore they got into a stance, while pulling out their weapons for one last go. Slowly pacing around each other in a circle they were waiting for an opening, however since both are high skilled it wouldn't matter at this point. Any given time and moment would be alright with them. _

_Hibiki and the ninja couldn't help but look away from each other as they were forced to look at the dead bodies of their comrades, along with many unwanted stains of blood. Mental images of them dying in their heads being stabbed, shot, decapitated, losing body parts dying from blood loss, and having to listen to their screams over and over again! It was maddening! All of this was sick! A plague infected disease that just needed to be put to an end! Right here, right now! This battle needed to end right here and now; these two are damn well going to make sure of that no matter what it cost! The crescendo is about to reach the highest peak!_

_Not being able to take this anymore, Hibiki and the ninja gave a loud battle cry as they charged at each other with their weapons held up high._

_Hibiki carried a pair of drum sticks with red crystals that were designed as demon heads. Each were enveloped in flames as Hibiki shot many fireballs at her._

_Cutting through the balls of fire with her twin Kodachi blades in hands, one is slightly longer than the other; she leaped up in the air and then enveloped the blades in a green aura with her own energy. Skewering the very air itself with her blades, the woman fired crescent attacks at Hibiki who simply dodged out of the way with tremendous speed. _

_Launching more fireballs at the ninja, she simply sliced through them with her swords and rocketed down towards Hibiki, and pressed her sword against his drum sticks. Surprisingly enough, they were durable against the blades. Hibiki pushed her back trying lunge for a kick, only for the woman to respond by countering with own kick negating the other leg._

_They soon engaged in quick combat with each other trying to get a clear hit at one another, by using their weapons, Hibiki firing some fireball attacks, the ninja trying to slice him with her Kodachi but neither were able to land a blow to one another. It was expected since these two are the last ones standing of their own respective armies._

_The ninja jumped back and threw more crescent attacks at Hibiki who conjured up a flaming shield, by using his drum sticks pointing them forward and the shield erecting it. A billow of smoke clouded their vision but that wasn't a problem for them, so using this as an opportunity Hibiki and Ninja tried to sneak attack each other. However, it didn't end up as they expected it to be, because they collided with hard force that pushed them back towards the bodies of their dead comrades as their soft landing, much to their dismay. _

_Hibiki lightly groaned before looking at the bodies of his fallen brothers as almost gagged at the sight. "Brothers…" he tried to hold back a sob but couldn't. Slowly he tightened his fist out of sheer anger and madness._

_The female ninja groaned as well as she had landed on her own fallen comrades. "Everyone…" she uttered trying to hold back a sob of her own. Eyes were almost to the point of going watery, however it was quickly replaced with anger and resolve. Tightening her grip on the Kodachi swords, she was filled with equal amount of anger and madness the same as Hibiki._

"_**ARRRRAGGGHHHH!"**_

_They screamed out of sheer anger as they began to charge at each other. Hibiki threw away his drum sticks as he pulled out a red and silver sword then was enveloped in a fiery aura. As for the ninja she fiercely glowed in a green aura that ragged out of control. _

_Drawing near to one another they raised their weapons up and clashed bladed, only for a bright light to erupt blinding everything in sight._

* * *

A pair of eyes shot wide open as owner of said eyes immediately sat up from her bed, pushing the covers away while heavily breathing and dripping in a little sweat too. Taking a moment to recollect herself and regain breath, she was able to calm herself down before letting out a relived sigh.

"Oh man, that was creepy." she murmured before laying back down on her bed. "…What was that just now?" Taking a moment to think about whatever had just happened she let it escape her mind. It was no use trying to think about something she can't remember anyway. "Oh well, I'm sure it was nothing."

The girl was revealed to be a sixteen year old beauty. She has brunette hair that goes a little past her shoulders, hazel eyes that shined with innocence yet kept a firm hidden piece of bravery and seriousness in them, and wore sleeping pajamas. This is Asuka, granddaughter of the legendary shinobi Hanzo.

Asuka was curious to know what it was and looked over at her clock to see that it was four thirty in the morning!? Wow, now that was something new. In her whole entire life she's never woken up this early before, like extremely early to the point where it is still dark outside. Sighing at this very weird night or day whichever one comes first, Asuka simply decided to go back to sleep only to find out that…she couldn't go back to sleep at all.

"Come on this can't be happening!?" she complained, grabbing a pillow hugging it tightly against her well endowed large chest. "What do I do now? I can't get to sleep, and I'm pretty sure we wasted all the milk today…" Earlier, before everyone went to bed, they all had a glass of milk for themselves after getting out of the baths together all at once. So they ended up drinking the last gallon of milk needing to go buy some tomorrow, or today perhaps? Either way they still have to buy another gallon of milk later after school, which is in another couple of hours.

Knowing that her friends are asleep at the moment Asuka didn't want to bother them, so she decided on taking a stroll out in the woods. For some reason she has this odd feeling that she needs to go there, maybe something will happen or perhaps a hike will tire herself out until school starts. Her grandfather told her that nature will help those out in need sometimes, there was more to that speech but she forgot it all. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to go up there. After all it is still a beautiful night.

Asuka got out of bed and went over to her closet and drawers to get dressed. Soon she was wearing a pair of jean shorts, red sweater with the sleeves rolled up underneath her elbow; along with stripes of yellow around the upper arms. Around her neck is a red bandana that acts as a mini scarf for her, and she has her hair tied in a spike-like ponytail held by a white thin bow.

"_I better make sure not to wake the others up." _Asuka quietly opened her bedroom door and tip toed out of her room as she quietly made her way pass her friends' rooms. She was actually surprised that Ikaruga and Yagyuu hadn't picked up on this, and they were supposed to be the sharpest out of the five of them. Maybe they were really in a deep sleep. Well, whatever it works out for her when she sneaks out and possibly in. The young shinobi made it to the door and quietly opened it, stepping outside and then turned back to lock it with her key.

Having to make it outside without any problems Asuka breathed in and out, taking in all of the fresh air. She looked up at the mountains and then started to walk up there. _"Let's see…it should be five 'o clock right now, so I better at least stay up there for about twenty minutes or so before heading back." _Adjusting the time on her watch the bandana wearing girl smiled while proceeding towards her destination.

* * *

**Woods**

*Rustle*

*Rustle*

*Rustle*

There were figures jumping within in the trees, using the branches as a leverage to keep them up as five of them were running away while one behind them was trying to catch them. They were moving so fast that the untrained wouldn't be able to catch unless it was trained and harnessed enough. But right now that isn't the case with these guys, as the five running away tried to slow the one chasing them down by slicing every branch with a sharp edge weapon.

"Stop destroying the tree branches! And stop running away, too!" the figure of a boy yelled out as he was trying to catch up to them. He didn't let the obstacles stand in his way, easily bypassing them or simply knocking them out of the way. Fire had lit up from within the shadows as he fired a ball of fire over to them. They sensed the attack coming and avoided it by dropping down to the ground, landing on their feet; however one of them had gotten grazed in the arm due to moving a bit slower than the other four. Nonetheless that didn't interfere with them separating and getting away from the boy.

"Eh!?" he gaped landing on the ground, looking at the directions where his targets had each went individually. "Ah come on, that isn't fair! You can't just split up into different directions! How am I supposed to catch you?" Pouting like a child he sat down on the ground in a criss cross position, arms crossed, and appears to be puffing his cheeks too. "Now what am I supposed to do…?" He scratched his head trying to come up with some kind of idea.

Soon the cry of a bird echoed throughout the small area making him look up to see a mechanical red hawk, flying around him in a circle. It seemed to have been keeping an eye on him somehow knowing an occasion like this might happen. Oddly enough it seemed to have been speaking to the boy, which he can clearly understand what the bird was saying.

The boy nervously chuckled. "Hehehe…Hi there, nice night, right?" The bird seemed to have been annoyed by this and quickly descended down on him, poking its beak on his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…! OK! Sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop poking me already I hate it! Ahh!" Running around a short circle the boy stepped out of the shadows, with the hawk finally leaving him alone.

Standing out in the open now is a sixteen year old boy with a slight tanned skin, reddish brown eyes, and disheveled black spiky hair. He wore a purple kimono with red accents and matching hakama. Around his waist he wore a red sash, with three disks that hung from his left hip, and carried a tuning fork on his right. He wore sandals and on his lower back waist he carried a pair of drum sticks that were sealed in a brown leather sheath, designed for them to hold in place. This young man is Hotaka.

Hotaka rubbed his head looking at the mechanical bird known as Madder Hawk, who made its noise again. "Okay, I got it." he sighed, standing up from the ground dusting himself off. "Geez, no need to poke my head with your beak, I'm not a nut. Or even an acorn, too." As if he were cast under a spell, Hotaka's mind started to drift off. "Oh, I love nuts and acorns. I wonder if I have time to find some?" the boy wondered.

Madder Hawk got annoyed and poked his head again with its beak again.

Hotaka comically ran around in a small circle again. "What'd I do this time!?" he frantically shouted. The Madder Hawk responded with its usual noise making the boy stop as he looked up at it. "Oh yeah that's right? Sorry, guess I forgot…" Hotaka laughed while scratching the back of his spiky hair. "Alright, time to get serious!"

Taking out three of the disks from his hip, throwing them up in the air each one began transformed to be more Madder Hawks that made their noise and flew around him. Unlike the Madder Hawk that's been keeping an eye on him, these ones were friendlier and playful as they surrounded around Hotaka as he happily laughed.

"Let's play a game!" cheered Hotaka as he was once again pecked on the head by the lead Madder Hawk. "Okay, never mind, sorry about that fellas…" Comical tears streamed down his cheeks due to feeling the pain in his head swelling up a bit. "Alright, right now, we have to find where the Makamou are! They into these directions!

A moment of silence…

"Umm…? Which way did they go again?" Completely forgetting where his targets had went the lead Madder Hawk poked at him again before taking control of the situation. It told its comrades where the targets had went and they immediately flew to the directions, where each one had went. "I sure am hungry…" Hotaka wasn't paying attention again.

The Madder Hawk let out its cry again as if it were to express its anger towards how the boy was acting.

Hotaka shivered in fear completely understanding what the mechanical bird was telling him. It was both clear and scary at the same time. "I better go search, too!" He said before jumping up a tree branch then traveled deeper into the woods.

* * *

**With Asuka**

Asuka was enjoying the fresh mountain air as she continued her stroll. She looked up at the sky and could see that the sun was about to rise soon, meaning she would need to get back quickly. After all it'd be trouble if anyone found out she left her room…well, most likely the dorm without saying a single word.

"Well, I guess my time here is up for now." Deciding that she should go back right now the bandana wearing girl was about to leave the mountain, until she narrowed her eyes feeling a strange presence nearby. Feeling that eyes were watching her from either within the trees or bushes, she got into a fight position stance knowing she'd have to deal with whoever is watching her. "Alright, I know you're there so come out!"

As if instantly on cue five figures jumped out of their hiding spots, but they didn't stop for Asuka to examine them; instead they tried attacking her before she could do so. Jumping out of the way Asuka was able to avoid their attacks as she summoned her Kodachi weapons, holding them in hand already unsheathed.

"Okay now, just who-!?" Stopping herself in midsentence Asuka was surprised at who she was seeing, or rather _what _she was seeing.

Standing before her are odd creatures dressed as ninjas or perhaps soldiers from another time era, possibly from one of the Sengoku time period. They all wore black leather pants and brown leather armor with silver rounded studs on the arms, upper chest leaving the stomach exposed along with a chain, and forearms with fur turfs on the ends. Around their waist is a belt with the same design as most of their clothing. Their nails were fairly long colored red, sharp enough to rip through anyone apart. In their hand they wielded black doubled edge kama-like weapons.

On their heads they also wore black helmets but with different fox masks. One is red and the other is white.

These are the Ninja Makamou known as the Benigitsune (Crimson Fox) and Byakko (White Fox).

"_A-Are these guys…shinobi…? No, they're just creatures, but what are they?"_ Asuka wondered keeping a firm grip on her weapons. The Benigitsune were the first to make their move as they charged at her, swinging their double edge bladed weapons at her. Asuka readied herself and easily blocked their attacks with her Kodachi, blade against blade with sparks flying everywhere.

The Byakkos were next to attack making the girl leap back as she countered their attacks managing to land a hit, however it seemed to have no effect on them. The Ninja Makamou charged at Asuka all at once as she grimaced, thinking how troublesome these creatures knew how to work together. Lifting her longer Kodachi up in a horizontal position for defense, Asuka readied the smaller one for an attack as the red and white fox masked Makamous attacked her all at once, only having the longer sword for defense.

"_If I don't hurry up and do a Shinobi Transformation soon, these things will kill me! I have to get away from them to gain some distance, for just enough time for me to pull out my scroll!" _Standing her ground against the Ninja Group Makamou; the bandana wearing girl was trying to gain some distance between herself from them but just kept coming at her at once. Knowing that she couldn't keep this blocking and attacking dance for long, Asuka wondered if she was going to die here. _"No! I'm not going to lose here! Not until I master the Shinobi Way!"_

Suddenly as if her prayers for survival were answered, a ball of fire shot out of nowhere attacking a Benigitsune that was about to attack her. It flew a few inches to the side away from Asuka falling to the ground causing the others to stop, and back away from her while searching for whoever attacked their comrade. Based on their reaction they seemed to have known whoever fired that attacks against their fellow masked fox comrade.

Asuka blinked while searching for whoever saved her from the Benigitsune. Soon more balls of fire occurred aiming directly for the remaining Ninja Group Makamou only for them to dodge the attacks. Then a figure jumped out of the trees, landing somewhere within the shadows.

The five Ninja Makamou growled and snarled at the male figure as they were huddled together, getting ready for him to make his move. Asuka, who was completely forgotten at the moment, looked at the male figure within the shadows was trying to determine what he looked like however she really couldn't see his features very well. Then, all of a sudden, he was enveloped in purple flames slowly walking towards the Ninja Group Makamou as he waved his arm now stepping into the light.

The male turned out to be a purple Oni wearing said color suit acting as second skin. He wore silver straps over his chest, silver ankle and wrist bands, and a red belt around his waist with Taiko symbol buckle. On his left hip he carried three disks, the right hip carried a tuning fork, and from his lower back waist he carried two pairs of drum sticks with red crystals designed as a demon's head. His head his purple with an opaque visor with red markings, silver horns, and on the forehead a golden face ornament of demon. This is the Echo Oni, Hibiki!

**Hibiki **(**響鬼**)

Hibiki slowly made his way over to the Ninja Group Makamou while they were slowly backing away from him, as they readied their weapons knowing that getting away would be somewhat impossible now that he is here.

One of the Byakko growled as one stepped forward. The others were staying behind their comrade as it charged at Hibiki raising up an arm, holding the double edge kama attempting to strike him down. However Hibiki merely grabbed the Byakko's arm and kicked it away before jumping behind it, only to throw punches behind its back. He then grabbed the Byakko by the shoulders, spinning the white fox masked Makamou around throwing it over to the other Ninja Group Makamou.

The other fox masked creatures simply moved out of the way while the beaten Byakko struggled to get up, and then they helped their comrade up on its feet. Snarling all at once they decided to go after the Oni together, rushing towards him.

Hibiki was prepared for them as he got into a stance waiting for them to come. As soon as they surrounded him; he started to fend their attacks off not letting a single one hit him. A Benigitsune swung its double edge kama at him but Hibiki caught it in one hand, while kicking back a Byakko that was planning to sneak attack him but failed. Pushing the Benigitsune away, Hibiki pulled out his Rekka enveloping them in flames.

Slowly backing away from the Echo Oni, the Ninja Makamout Group carefully observed and waited for the right time to strike. However they were too afraid to get anywhere close to those flames, while they all had their double edge kamas in guard. Aside from that Hibiki was able use this to his advantage, he rushed over to them at impressive speed able to land a hit against their abdomens causing them to explode.

Asuka silently stared at Hibiki who placed his Rekka away. She wondered who he is and why he saved her. Weird…she wanted to ask these questions but her voice wouldn't come out. Not only that, the atmosphere around them was starting to grow very…awkward.

Hibiki, noticing another presence behind him, slowly turned around to face another human being. Or at least…that's what this person looked liked to him. This stranger was looking at him in complete silence which made him tilt his head in confusion. Did he have something on his face? Is that why this person isn't saying anything and staring at him? Well if that's the case, then the stranger is being very rude by not letting him know this.

Putting a hand up against his face Hibiki checked to see if he did have something on his face, but only to find out that there was nothing. So looking back at the person before him, who blinked in confusion, it made him wonder if this stranger is just some weirdo. Yeah, that has to be it.

Before they could even do or say anything, the Madder Hawk's cry echoed throughout the area as they looked up to see said bird. Hibiki knew it was telling him to leave.

Hibiki sighed in complaint as he wanted to speak with this person, but he had no choice but to do what the little bird told him. Slowly stepping back into the shadows and taking one last look at Asuka, who blinked at him; Hibiki turned around only to disappear from her sight.

Asuka stared at the spot where Hibiki once stood before noticing that the sun was about to rise.

"Oh no, I have to get back right now!" Asuka ran down the mountains on her way back to the city.

* * *

"A shinobi, huh…?" uttered a figure with woman's voice in amusement.

"Indeed. I wonder how long it's been since we've seen one of their kind." a figure with a male's voice said in wonder.

"Who knows? But never mind the shinobi, our main objective is to handle that damned Oni!" hissed the figure with the female voice.

"Yes. If the Oni catches up in our plans, then one of our own will not feast." the male voice figure said as they slowly stepped back and reentered the forest.

"Do not worry. Nothing will stop us from feeding our own, not even that wretched Oni or that shinobi either." the figure with the female voice lightly chuckled in a dark matter as they were out of sight.

* * *

**Hanzo Academy-Secret Ninja Classroom**

It was a miracle that Asuka was able to sneak back into both her dorm and room without being caught by her friends. She should thank what little fortune that was blessed upon her as she had to act that everything was normal. Of course, right now, she was feeling extremely tired due to that fight against those creatures she had to go up against until that purple guy came along to save her life.

Oh well, she can't afford to think about that right now. It was too early to even think about that sort of stuff anyway. She is currently at Hanzo Academy, a local boarding school that was founded a long time ago back in 1919 by her grandfather who decided to make this school open to the public. However, it's actually a prestigious school for shinobi like Asuka and her friends. So they have to keep themselves separate from ordinary students who go and teach here.

Asuka wore her school uniform which consists of a white collared shirt, red tie, a blue skirt, long stockings, and school dress shoes. She still kept the bandana around her neck though. There was no way she was going to go anywhere without it.

"What's wrong Asuka-chan, are you not feeling well?" Asuka broke out of though as she looked up to see four girls staring at her. They were her friends.

The first girl who had just spoken to her is a fifteen year old with neck length pink hair tied in two short pigtails, held together by three black bows; two holding said pigtails while one is placed on her head to give her more of an adorable look. She has sky blue eyes with pink cross shaped hues, which would often raise a lot of questions to people wondering if she was born that way. This is one of the first year students, Hibari.

The other girl besides Hibari is also a fifteen year old with long white hair tied in pigtails held by black shuriken-like bows, wore a brown eye patch over her right eye that had a black ribbon, and the left eye is red. She wore a calm demeanor that made it impossible for anyone to tell what she's thinking, or even wonders if she's thinking at all. This is another first year student, Yagyuu.

The third girl is a seventeen year old with long blond hair who has a blue ribbon tied on top of her head and green eyes. This is Katsuragi, a third year student and lecherous pervert who loves to grope every girl with large assets, extremely hands on.

And the last girl is an eighteen year old with long, flowing black hair in a hime style, and blue eyes. She has a blue band on her upper left arm with the Hanzo Academy symbol on it. This is another third year student and class president, Ikaruga.

"Eh?" Asuka blinked obviously confused why they were looking at her all at once.

"You were spacin' out for about ten minutes or so." Katsuragi pointed out. "You thinkin' about something or just daydreaming?"

"Oh uh, well…I guess a little bit of both." Asuka sheepishly smiles at them while letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh? Do tell…" With a lecherous look making its way onto her features, Asuka lightly paled and took a step back away from her. That was _never_ a good sign when it comes to the blonde.

"Katsuragi-san, please, do not be rude. We should not meddle with whatever Asuka-san is thinking about, those thoughts are her own." Ikaruga scolded.

"Ah, come on, we hardly ever see Asuka thinking so long and hard about something. So it _must_ be something juicy~!" the blonde cooed with a small laughter.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" frowned Asuka. "I always think about stuff long and hard!"

"Uh…wow, you really didn't have to say it like that." Yagyuu stated.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's not whatever it is you're thinking about, Katsu-nee." Asuka said, frowned.

"Did something happen last night?" Yaguu asked wondering if that was the case since someone can't just change in one day.

Asuka inwardly sighed knowing that her white haired friend would ask the most obvious question. Oh well, it was bound to happen anyway. "Well actually I had this dream last night…"

"Oh! A dream~! I bet it was really sexy and that you-!"

WHACK!

Before the blonde could further state her perverted thoughts, Ikaruga took it upon herself to smack the girl upside the head with the sheath of her weapon, Hien.

"Quiet, Katsuragi-san…! You shouldn't go jumping to conclusions. Especially the ones that you're thinking about, ones that none of wish to hear." the class president sternly told her.

"Oh alright…Geez, just trying to-"

"Be annoying. Yes, you very are." Yaguu simply told her.

"Hey! You don't have to go and say something like that!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Umm…? Guys, I thought we were going to talk about my 'unusual behavior'?" Asuka sweat dropped.

"I'll listen, Asuka-chan." Hibari smiled.

The other three girls placed their attention back to their friend as she continued. "Anyway as I was saying, I had this dream last night which caused me to wake up all of a sudden. However, I don't know what it was about. Heck I can't even remember what had happened." At this she lightly laughed trying to lighten things up a bit. "And then after that, I couldn't get back to sleep either. So I went out for a walk in the woods, to clear my head and fact that I couldn't go back to sleep after I had woken up."

"So that's what happened?" Hibari blinked. "Why didn't you have any warm milk and some cookies, Asuka-chan? That's what I do when I can't go back to sleep."

"Hibari, don't you remember? We ran out of milk last night because we drank that last of the gallon after getting out of the bath." Yagyuu said.

Hibari blinked at this before remembering she was right. They had drank the last gallon last night, all five of them.

"Speaking of the milk which one of us should get it this time?" Asuka asked.

"I got it last week." Hibari said.

"And I got it the week after Hibari bought it." Yagyuu told them.

"Actually I think we should all go and buy it together." Ikaruga held up the calendar, showing it to her friends as they sweat dropped at her.

"You actually carry a small calendar with you?" Katsuragi sweat dropped.

"You never know when you might want to make or cancel plans for something." Ikaruga told her.

A sudden short burst of smoke appeared inside making the girls lightly cough as they knew who was already here. He was a forty year old man with wavy gray hair, brown eyes, and wore a black suit. This is their teacher, Kiriya.

"Good morning, Kiriya-sensei." they said in unison.

"Ah, girls, yes good morning to you all too. I hope everyone is wide awake and is ready for class today?" Kiriya said.

"Of course." nodded Ikaruga.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with." Katsuragi sighed. She would rather just hang out instead of doing any work as usual.

The girls sat in their seats as class started now that the teacher is here.

Asuka decided that she would figure out what happened with those creatures and that guy who rescued her later. For now she is only a simple school student who's secretly a shinobi-in-training.

* * *

**Somewhere in Asakusa**

Two figures, a man and woman were standing on the rooftop of a random building looking down at the people walking about.

The man seems to be fairly young around his mid or late twenties with semi-long brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a teal colored vest over a blue shirt with pair of dark blue pants, a white obi sash tied around his waist, and a bronze colored scarf around his neck.

The woman seems to be incredibly beautiful appearing to be in her early or mid twenties. She has long dark hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a white top that covered her shoulders, a white-see through jacket around her, and a pair of green shorts.

These two are known as the Douji and Hime of Bakegani.

"So what plan do you have up your sleeve?" the Hime of Bakegani asked in a man's voice.

"Considering that this city is full of humans crawling about, I suggest we sent in a few of our kind to grab some so we can feed our sleeping child." suggested the Douji of Bakegani.

"Yes. Indeed that is a good plan. However, what shall we do with the Oni? He is bound to detect our scent here in this place, along with whoever it is we have to capture these humans." said the Hime of Bakegani.

"Don't worry. By that time we should already have enough of these humans to feed on." the Douji of Bakegani assured.

"What about the shinobi?"

"What about her? I doubt she is in the same league as that wretched Oni, or even us for that matter. We have nothing to fear."

"Yes. That little pest is no match for us or our kind. I guess it's been too long since we've seen a shinobi."

"Agreed." nodded the Douji of Bakegani.

"Who shall we sent?" asked the Hime of Bakegani.

"I shall leave that up to you."

Pleased by this the Hime of Bakegani smirked and nodded. "In that case I know who to use."

* * *

**With the girls**

School had ended and the girls were now on their way to the store to buy milk and some snacks too. The day had felt rather long for some odd reason, or perhaps it was just one of those slow days that everyone goes through. It happens.

"Why don't we hit the arcade instead of going to the store?" suggested Katsuragi. "They're having this new game set up and I'm dying to try it out!"

"What sort of game is it?" Hibari asked, curious to what this new game is.

"I think it's one of those racing games but with a new feature installed or something." Katsurgai said then looked over at Ikaruga. "Come on Ikaruga, don't say "no" on this one. I mean it's just a trip to the store and they're open for eighteen hours, right? And besides, the sun is barely about set."

"Well, I suppose making a quick detour wouldn't hurt. You do have a point after all." Ikaruga said not seeing any problems with just hanging out for a bit. However she will be strict with them, money wise because they need whatever they had to buy stuff later at the store.

"Oh cool! So we're going to the arcade!" Asuka cheered.

"Yeah, and once we get there…" Katsuragi grinned sneaking up behind Asuka before. "I'll be able to do this!" She groped the younger girl's breast in her hands.

"Kyaahhh!" Asuka shirked before managing to pull herself away from the blonde who smirked and chuckled. "Geez, why do you always have to to target me!? And we _are_ in public, you know!"

"Hehehe…" the blonde giggled. "Ah come on, there's nobody around anyway."

"Still doesn't mean you have to act like a pervert." Yagyuu said underneath her breath.

"Hey everyone, I just noticed something…" Hibari catches their attention.

"What is it, Hibari-san?" Ikaruga asked.

"There really is nobody here." At this point the girls are looking around the area as they notice there isn't a single person in sight.

"You know, you're right…" Katsuragi said.

"That's odd. I know the sun is still setting but that shouldn't be a reason that there aren't people out." Asuka said.

"Perhaps something has happened." Yagyuu said. And then screams were heard coming from a direction as the girls looked at each other and nodded before running over to see what was going on. They can see people running away and some even passed by them, not even considering to stop and warn them.

The civilians had gotten away from whatever was attacking them, and the girls looked over to see what made them so scared. Once their eyes were locked onto what the people were running away from they were shocked.

Across from them stood a humanoid creature that seemed to have the features of a gorilla and parrot. Its upper body was mainly red with well-toned muscles and the hands had clawed finger tips, hanging from the waist and shoulders were long green leaves that made it appear that it had just grown out of the soil itself, and had fur of a gorilla from head to legs. Its face had the features of a parrot with yellow eyes, red face, beak, and had the same green weed underneath the chin acting as a goatee. This is the Tengu.

The girls were stunned to see such a creature here that they have no clue to what it is. Asuka immediately started to think back to what happened earlier this morning, wondering if this creature is in league with those other ones that attacked her.

"P-Please…someone tell me, that's someone inside a costume and not an actual monster. Right…?" Hibari was frightened that her legs were actually shaking upon looking at the Tegu that noticed them.

"Just what the heck is this thing? A gorilla or a parrot…?" Katsuragi wondered hiding her fears pretty well by asking what form this creature was taking.

"Why are you asking a question that questioned at a time like this!?" exclaimed Asuka. "We have to stop this thing before it harms anyone else!"

"Asuka-san is right! We must stop this thing at any cost!" Ikaruga got into a stance and the other Hanzo girls did the same.

"Hibari, get behind me; I'll protect you." Yagyuu instructed, standing in front of the pink haired girl. She then sensed two more presence and pulled out two kunais, throwing them at the direction where she felt they were being watched. Her weapons were deflected by two more Tengu that appeared, slowly approaching them.

"There are more of them!?" exclaimed Ikaruga.

"Looks that way." stated Yagyuu.

* * *

The Douji and Hime of Bakegani looked down at the girls as they noticed the shinobi from earlier. And it would appear those other girls must be shinobi as well, from the way how that eye patched girl threw a kunai at the two Tengu approaching them.

"This should be interesting." the Hime of Bakegani said.

"Indeed. Who knew there were other shinobi?" the Douji of Bakegani smirked.

"It'll be interesting to see a shinobi fight. It's been so long." smiled the Hime of Bakegani.

* * *

A fight broke out between the girls and Tengus as said girls were having a tough time trying to kill the Makamous. Ikaruga had pulled out her sword, Hien, trying to pierce through one Tengu as it easily deflected her attacks. Katsuragi was helping her friend out by trying to kick it really hard, performing various combos of kicks, however the Tengu still stood.

Yagyuu thrusted her umbrella towards one Tengu's stomach but her attack had no effect, she wasn't even holding back. The Tengu brought its arm down trying to lash out at her, but she soon quickly backed away and was able to get some distance from the Tengu. Hibari tried to help by throwing some punches but due to her weak psychical strength, or rather the lack of it; the Tengu didn't feel anything at. Said Makamou cocked its head to face her, as she stopped punching and got scared just by looking into its fearsome eyes.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu quickly got the Tengu's attention back by pounding her umbrella against it. The Tengu ignored Hibari and focused its attention to the white haired girl again.

Asuka wasn't having a good time either as she tried slicing the Tengu with her Kodachi swords, but the Tengu seemed to know how to evade and even counter her own attacks despite not having any weapons. Asuka dodged punches from the Tengu and lifted up her arms into an X formation to block a kick, which sliding towards a nearby car. Thankfully, she hardly felt a thing but there was no time to even think little thoughts right now, because the Tengu was making its way over to her.

Flipping on top of the roof, Asuka avoided an attempted body slam from the Tengu as it stepped back and growled at her. She felt a single tinge of sweat down her cheek while wondering how they're supposed to be beat these things.

Soon the five shinobi regrouped standing back to back but were now surrounded by the three Tengu, slowly approaching them.

"Man, these things are strong." Katsuragi frowned getting ready for another go at the Tengu.

"They are…" Ikaruga grimly said. "None of our attacks seem to working against them."

"In that case should we transform? Seems like the best option we've got so far." Yagyuu said.

"I agree." nodded Asuka.

Ikaruga nodded. "Yagyuu's right we have no choice. Quickly, take out your scrolls and-!?"

A blast of multiple fireballs interrupted the student president as they directly hit the Tengus chests, forcing them to stragger backwards. Recovering quickly from the sudden attack, the Tengus looked around to see who shot at them until they noticed a figure slowly walking towards them.

The girls noticed the Tengus concentration was towards something else, so they turned their heads to look at a familiar figure to Asuka's sight. Said girl widen her eyes only to see Hibiki once again coming to the rescue.

"_It's him again…" _thought Asuka staring at the purple Oni.

"Who is that?" wondered Katsuragi eyeing Hibiki.

"…An enemy?" Ikaruga kept her guard up.

Yagyuu narrowed her eye and kept watch on Hibiki not knowing if he's an enemy or ally. She made sure to keep Hibari close to her in case if something should go wrong.

Hibiki eyed the three Tengu not minding the girls as he solely focused on them. Putting his Rekka behind his back and getting into a stance, he and the Tengu charged forward at each other. Hibiki ducked a punch from one Tengu, kicked it away and placed his attention to another one repeatedly jabbing its chest, then pushed it away and punched the last one across the face.

One Tengu charged at him but the Echo Oni back jabbed his elbow back, hitting the Tengu's abdomen. **"****Kitōjutsu-Onidume!" **Claws grew from Hibiki's hands as he quickly turned to face the Tengu, punching its chest with his newly clawed hands causing a lot of damage. He then grabbed the Makamou by the shoulders, lifting the Tengu up in the air before slamming it hard against the ground before pounding it hard in the gut with his claws which soon ended its life as an explosion occurred.

A second Tengu charged after him; Hibiki waiting for his opponent to get closer before he could finish it off. Once he felt that the Tengu was close enough he performed another attack. **"Kihōjutsu-Onibi" **The girls were surprised at they were seeing next as Hibiki actually breathed purple flames out of his 'mouth' burning the Tengu into ashes. Said Makamou cried in pain as it became no more.

"Incredible." Ikaruga awed. "He was able to take them out in a matter of less than a few minutes."

"Yeah." nodded Katsuragi. "We had a hard time trying to get rid of those things, but this guy was able to do it faster than we ever could."

"I wonder if he's a superhero?" wondered Hibari hoping that it would be true. She's always admired heroes and such due to comic books and fairy tale stories.

"He is good." admitted Yagyuu.

Asuka stayed silent as they continued to watch Hibiki deal with that last Tengu.

Hibiki saw the last Tengu charging at him in pure rage, wanting to kill him with everything it has and possibly avenge its fallen comrades. However, it wouldn't be that easy. Hibiki easily deflected all of the Tengu's attacks and pulled out a Rekka from his back lower waist, slamming the crystal head against the Tengu's chest making it skid back away from him. Now seeing his chance Hibiki pulled out his Kaentsuzumi, went over to the fallen Tengu and placed the buckle on the Makamou's chest growing bigger. He pulled out the other Rekk and stared to play.

"**Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!"**

He hit the Kaentsuzumi with his Rekka over and over, picking up speed until the Tengu finally explodes.

Hibiki slowly turns away from the explosion as he places his Rekka behind his waist.

The Hanzo girls stared at the purple oni as he looked at them, however Asuka felt that his sights might have been set on her since this is their second encounter. Hibiki tilted his head that seemed to be a sign of confusion before hearing Madder Hawk's cry from the mountains telling him to leave. With a low sigh, he stepped back and turned around to leave the girls alone.

Ikaruga was about to call out to him, but Hibiki jumped up in the air landing on a rooftop before leaping back all the way to the mountains.

Asuka stared at the mountains knowing that it was about time she told her friends and Kiriya-sensei about her encounter.

* * *

Later on that night, Hotaka happily fish on a stick as he gobbled the whole thing up in a matter of three bites. "It sure was a good thing I felt their presence in that village, huh?" He smiled.

The Madder Hawk was on a rock besides him and nodded in response.

Throwing his stick away the boy looked at the city lights and his eyes beamed in joy. "That sure was fun." he laughed.


End file.
